


Crossed Souls

by LoisLaneisLife



Category: The Flash (Comics), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 09:04:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6604930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoisLaneisLife/pseuds/LoisLaneisLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Barry loses his speed to Zoom, he dreams of a beautiful goddess who says she can return his speed.  However, she must leave a piece of her soul in his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crossed Souls

Barry lay sweating profusely, trapped in an endless sleep.  He was well aware that he was dreaming, and for all his restlessness after giving his speed to Zoom, he wished with all his wit that could now wake.  He viewed his lightning strike, the red and yellow streaks around his mother, holding her as she died, escaping disintegration, running back in time, running to Supergirl’s earth, Earth-2 Barry’s encouragement, kissing Earth-2 Iris, running Caitlin away from Firestorm, chasing Reserve Flash, running in and against the singularity… and through it all, Harrison Well’s voice calling his name in a whisper. “ _Barry Allen._ ”  The events replayed in random order over and over again, faster and faster, till they were even a blur to him.  The pace of the voice steady, but changing. Changing, becoming feminine, like a crystal reflecting from the depths of a shallow brook.  The whirlwind of memories ended. Barry looked at his last memory. Jay injecting his speed, absorbing it; it consuming him. “ _Barry Allen._ ”

 

“ _Barry Allen._ ” 

 

He was back in his lab. The night he became The Flash.  He looked up. He subconsciously held onto the pull chain, memorized by the bolt of light coming at him.  This time it was intertwined with winding, white swirls. Barry gazed in awe at the white swirls, becoming transparent, cloth-like. He was no longer in the lab, but in an ocean, gazing up at a beautiful goddess.  Her white, long dress flowed in the water around her, sun rays emphasizing her beauty.  Her long black hair, a sharp contrast to her pale, flawless skin and soft white dress.

 

“ _Barry Allen._ ”

 

Barry barely noticed the dream led him to a dark and deserted STAR Labs. The goddess was now before him. He could not tear his eyes away from her.  She was the most beautiful thing he had even seen.  The goddess approached him.

 

“ _My sweet, sweet Barry Allen._ ”  She reached out and caressed his face with a soft, open palm.  Her eyes were a beautiful jade.  Barry breathed deeply, resting his cheek into her hand.

 

“ _Oh Barry…_ ” She stroked his forehead with her other hand.  She gazed into Barry’s eyes, Barry gazing back, getting lost in the endless green.

 

“ _You have forfeited your gift.”_

 

_“Yes… my speed…I gave it to Zoom… I had no choice.”_

 

_“You always have a choice, Barry.”_

 

_“I didn’t this time.”_

 

_“You’re mistaken, Barry.  You choose to forfeit your gift in order to save another.”_

 

_“Yes…”_

 

_“Yes. And by doing so, you have shown the true nature of your soul; a soul that is no longer entwined with the lightning.”_

 

Barry’s eyes watered. A single tear slipping down his cheek.  The goddess brushed it away.

 

 _“Do not cry, Barry Allen. Because of your heroics, I have taken notice of your loss.”_ She paused. “ _I can give you back your speed. I can make your soul whole again.”_

 

_“How?”_

 

_“By leaving a piece of mine.”_

 

Barry scrunched his face in confusion and disagreement.  He did not like the thought of this beautiful goddess losing a piece of her soul just so he could run again.

 

_“It won’t be lost, Barry.  It will simply be in you.”_

 

Barry just looked in jaded eyes, unable to answer.

 

_“I will find you, Barry Allen… I will find you, Barry…Barry…Barry…”_

 

 

“Barry! Barry! Come back to us Barry! Come on!” cried Joe, pumping on his chest.

 

“Barry!” cried Iris.

 

Barry suddenly gasped in air, chest heaving.  

 

“Oh my god, Barry!” cried Iris.

 

“Barry!” cried Joe.  They both hugged Barry tightly.

 

He lay exhausted.  “What…what happened?”

 

“We heard yelling. You were having a seizure, and then you suddenly went stiff.” said Joe.

 

“Barry, you died.” said Iris.

 

“What?” Barry exclaimed, trying to sit up.

 

 Joe pushed him down.  “Only for a moment. We brought you back. Just lay there.”

 

Barry heard sirens blaring distantly.  “Iris, go let the paramedics in.” ordered Joe. 

 

Barry made some move to complain but Joe shot him a stern look.  He knew it was in his best interest to get checked out.

                                              

 

  ***************************

 

He lay in the hospital bed, the room dark after having convinced Joe and Iris to go home. He had had multiple tests done, and had more to be done in the morning.  So far, the doctors had no explanation to his brief dance with death.  But Barry knew that was because there no explanation, no medical explanation anyways.  He lifted his hand, trying with all his will to vibrate. He slumped back down into his pillow, defeated.  Maybe it had all been a hallucination after all.

 

 


End file.
